


All Wrapped up

by littlemissstark315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Egypt, Mummies, Time Travel, awww, evy gets jealous, she has a crush on rick, typical buffy stuff, willow is crushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Scooby gang get sent back in time by a demon they meet adventurer Rick O'Connell and aspiring archaeologist Evelyn Carrnihan. it's gonna be an interesting ride, lets hope they make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my childhood has come screaming back and I'm hooked on The Mummy again! I had to write something!

Xander sighed, his hands holding his book bag strap over his shoulder. "Ah another day. Another museum. Another chance at bringing the apocalypse." Buffy resisted the urge to rolls her eyes before speaking to him. "Just don't bring another mummy back to life." Willow smiled as she walked with them. "No promises." Giles cleaned his glasses as they now stood at the entrance of the museum.

Xander spoke. "Think there's gold in there?" Giles put his glasses back on. "Yes, Xander there is and I ask you kindly not to touch it. We're here to learn, not to bring about the end of the world." "But that always seems to happen." Willow said as they started heading inside.

Once they got the Egyptian exhibit Willow brightened, beating Giles to the educational punch. "This Exhibit was donated almost entirely by the O'Connells. Starting in the late 1920s they went on so many adventures and found so many artifacts. This one, here. Oh is it really?" Willow nearly ran over. Giles smiled, following her. Buffy and Xander walked a little slower. Buffy huffed. "There go the brainiacs. Think we're gonna be invisible for a while."

Willow looked in the display case which was holding the Book Of The Dead. "That's the book of the dead. It's actually an ironic name since it supposed to being people back from the dead. It's the book of The Living that takes life away. Oh and there's the statue of Anubis! And that's the scepter of Osiris!" Giles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Willow, please speak calmly or else Buffy and Xander's head my blow." She looked embarrassed for a moment. "Anubis was the God of funerals and death. Often associated with the mummification process." Xander walked, seeing a mummy laying down in one of the displays. "Ew."

Willow walked over to him. "There mummification process is actually fascinating for there time. For such an early civilization they figured out how to preserve a body for funeral services. One of the things they did is they would take a red hot poker, stick it up there nose and pull the brains out through the nostril." Xander swallowed, forcing a smile, not wanting to offend his friend. "Fascinating." He recovered. "Talk about being brainless? Right Buff?" He looked at Buffy who gave him a blank stare. He nodded. "Tough crowd." They continued, Giles and Willow going back and forth between displays, unknown to them they were being watched.

Xander stopped at an Egyptian Painting. "Whoa who is that hottie?" It showed as slender woman with dark hair and little black lines going down her body, looking almost dress like as she was reaching out to a large man, a servant or something by the look but he was large built and bald. Giles spoke about this one.

"Supposedly it's the Pharaoh Seti the first, his future wife, Anuk-Su-Namun. She was quite lovely and skilled in fighting. Although she was set to marry Seti the first, her heart belonged to another. Imhotep. The adviser of the Pharaoh. They had an affair and were caught. She killed herself before they could take her and he got the worst punishment they had: The Hum Di. They cut out his tounge, mummified him alive and placed him in sarcophagus filled with scarabs that would eat him alive for years."

He turned, seeing Xander looking horrified, Buffy looking sad and Willow smiling. Sometimes he wondered how they get along at all. There all so different. Giles continued, wanting to lighten the mood from the dark story. "His body wasn't found until about 1929 by aspiring archaeologist Evelyn Carnnihan and her guide, Rick O'Connell. Ah here's a picture here." He walked a little further down, pointing to the picture of Rick,Evelyn, her brother Jonathan and a few others. Giles pointed to each one. Willow smiled. "Rick was a cutie. A classic save-the-damsel-in-distress type." Buffy rolled her eyes at that then suddenly everything was spinning around them so fast. They were going through a warp hole. Xander yelled. "Ahh! Buffy! What's happening?!" "I don't know!" Before Giles to got a hold of anyone they landed ungracefully in sand.

Once everything stopped they started coughing. Giles cleaned the sand out of his glasses and tie. "Everyone alright? Willow? Xander? Buffy?" Buffy spoke, cleaning sand out of her hair. "Here." Xander coughed. "Here Giles." Willow was looking around. "Where are we?" It was sunny and so sandy. Willow looked a little further, seeing some people a distance away. "Hey! I think I see some people!" They all got up, following the spot of people.

What was people was actually several people and an excavation site for a tomb. Willow stopped them. "That's Rick. And Evelyn from the picture." Buffy looked and sure enough she was right. They were getting ready to go into the tomb. "Oh my god. We're in 1929."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander spoke up. "Wow. For once I didn't accidentally start an apocalypse. " Giles sighed. Already feeling the sweltering heat of the desert. "Don't get your hopes up. Let's go talk to them. Maybe we can figure all this out."

As soon as they set foot on the excavation spot several guns, including Rick, were pointed at them. Some guy who was on top of the tomb entrance holding an umbrella spoke. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Giles spoke first, raising his hands in surrender. "We mean you no harm, were just... Travelers. We got a little lost, our car broke down."

Buffy rolled her eyes, getting tired of the formalities. "Which one of you is Rick and Evelyn?" Rick kept his gun up, starting to stand in front of the curious archaeologist. "Who are you really and how do you know our names?" Buffy stared him down. "We'l explain when you put the guns down." Rick looked a her a moment, he and Evelyn walking over. Evelyn spoke first. "My god who dressed you kids?" Xander shrugged as Evelyn touched his Hawaiian shirt. "Uhh 1997 did?" Both Rick and Evelyn looked confused. Rick put his hands on his hip. "Your not from around here are you?"

Buffy sighed. "You can say that again." Giles spoke up. "I know this will sound awfully silly but I believe we time traveled." Evelyn laughed a moment. "Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible." Buffy got her ID out, showing them. "Not as impossible as you thought." Rick and Evelyn both looked it over, finding the object strange but legitimate. Evelyn let out a breath. "You were born 1985? My god that's several decades away. " Rick sighed, crossing his arms. "Because this day couldn't get more weird." Giles started cleaning his glasses again. "At least the world hasn't ended. Now if we could figure out how to get back to our time that would be great."

Evelyn let out a breath. "Well I suppose you could tag along with us." Rick raised his hand to say something when she spoke again. "Well we can't exactly leave them alone. They could touch or do something that could alter the time-line. With us they'll at least be safe and supervised." Rick huffed, walking back to finish the ropes. He knew she was right. He didn't like it. Evelyn smiled. "So you apparently know me but what are your names?" Xander raised his hand. "Xander." Willow smiled. "I'm Willow. Like the tree." Buffy had her arms crossed. "And I'm Buffy and this stuffy guy is our librarian Giles." Giles corrected her. "Rupert Giles actually." Evelyn smiled, going over to Giles. "Your a librarian to?" Buffy rolled her eyes, speaking to Xander. "Here we go again."

Once Evelyn and Giles were done talking for now they met her brother Jonathan and a few of the others going on this dig. Evelyn went to her brother, bringing him over to the scobby gang. "This is my brother Jonathan. Johnathan this is Rupert, Willow Xander and Buffy." He smiled, shaking hands with each one. He looked Xander up and down. "I like your shirt mate, where did you get it?" Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You would like that tacky thing." Xander raised both arms. "uh I'm right here."

Rick was holding some rope. "Let's get this over with." He helped others down into the tomb. He helped Evelyn and Johnathan into the tomb before looking at Giles. "Uh you. Let's go." Giles fixed his tie, walking over and letting Rick help him into the tomb. Willow was next which didn't go so gracefully.

Willow fell halfway in with a grunt. Rick called down there with Buffy. "Willow!" "You ok little red?" Willow looked up and smiled. "Fine. Just lost my grip. It's dark down here." Evelyn helped her up with a smile. "Oh not for long love." Xander was next who made it down safely. Rick offered Buffy the rope. She declined it. "I got this." She jumped down, landing like a superhero before standing. Johnathan clapped his hands. "Very nice. Very nice landing." Rick came down with the rope, looking at Buffy. "You ok? That was a pretty long jump." She just shrugged. "I'm just really athletic."

Rick looked around. "Anybody got a light?" Evelyn was already dusting off a giant medal and moving it toward the entrance of the tomb. "And then there was light." And suddenly the sun bounced off the giant mirrors, lighting the room. Xander and Rick looked around, saying simultaneously. "Nice trick." They looked at each other before shrugging it off.

Giles brought the scobby gang together to talk in whispers. "We can't get too caught up in this. We have to find a way home." Buffy gave him a look. "This is 1929, how are we going to find a time travel device here?" Giles looked worried. "Well we have to find one soon. This is the expedition that made them known." Willow smiled. "That's not so bad." Giles continued. "They lost almost all of there men that followed. Rick, Evelyn and Johnathan were the only surviving members of it." Xander swallowed. "Great. I'm gonna die a virgin." He suddenly gave Buffy a look and a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "No. Giles is right. We need to figure something out and fast."

Suddenly Evelyn yelled to them. "Coming along?" Willow spoke up, going outside of the little circle. "Coming!" She nearly ran over. The others following along. Before they went down a dark hall, Rick spoke up. "I only have two torches, I wasn't expecting time travelers." Willow smiled. "Your forgiven." Rick gave her a weak smile before continuing. "That means we have limited light so stay close to us, no wondering off."

They walked a little bit, coming to a wall with many hieroglyphs. Evelyn was about to explain a few of them when Rick heard a noise. He shushed everyone, telling everyone to stand against the wall. He got his gun out, walking slowly. Buffy got her Mr. Pointy out, keeping it semi hidden.

Once Rick and the group got to the edge he quickly turned out with his gun read to shoot only to cry out, being startled like everyone else. It was the other Americans who were on the other side of this little adventure, who also had all there guns out. Buffy had her stake at the ready. "Scared the Bejesus out of us O'Connell." The one American spoke up, gun still out. "Just you guys. Whoa are they?" "None of your business." The one with the fez spoke up, looking disgruntled. "It's a wonder you even made it down here without those woman mucking it up." Buffy gaped, her stake still out. "I wouldn't insult a woman holding a weapon." Before the argument could go on Evelyn spoke up. "Well good day gentlemen, we have alot of work to be getting along with" The man with the fez spoke. "Push off. This is our dig site." Evelyn glared. "we got here first." Then they raised there guns again.

Willow felt a hallow spot where she stood, she looked, seeing a small crack, like a floorboard. She could push sand into gently. She got Evelyn attention quietly. She looked, nodding. She went in between the guns. Buffy watched her with worry. Evelyn spoke, gently pushing there guns down. "Now lets play nice children. If we play together we must learn to share." She put her hand on Ricks arm, giving it a squeeze. "There are other places to dig." Rick got what she was getting at, putting his guns away

.

They all followed Evelyn. Getting to an open area. She pointed to the ceiling and told to start digging. The scobby gang watched with fascination...well...Willow and Giles did. Xander spoke as they dug the ceiling. "so were really under that giant statute thing?" "Oh yes! We should be coming up right between the legs. We can take it right under those yanks noses. No offense." all but Johnathon spoke up. "None taken."

Willow was standing near Rick, watching him work. "So what made you want to adventure? It must be exciting." Rick gave a huff as he brought the pick down. "Yeah. Exciting running for your life every moment. Never picked it as a career choice, it chose me." "Thats..a romantic way to put it." Evelyn saw Willow who was clearly infatuated with Rick. She cleared her throat. "How about a little break?"

Almost all sat around. Xander spoke. "They take your guts out and put them into jars? Ew." Willow smiled. "They take out your heart as well." Evelyn was next. "And do you know how they took out the brain?" Xander spoke up. "Yes! I don't want to hear it again." Evelyn chuckled. "It can be gruesome" Rick was looking lost. Evelyn spoke with a smile. "They take a long, red hot poker, stick it up your nose , scramble things about and then rip it all out through your nostril." Rick winced. "Sounds painful." Willow chuckled. "It's called Mummification. You'd be dead when that happens." Rick just made a face. "For the record, if i don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Johnathan nodded, hitting rocks with the ax, like golf. "likewise."

Then suddenly a large box fell out of the ceiling in a cloud of sand. Giles spoke as everyone coughed. "Is everyone alright?" Everyone agreed. Buffy stared at the box. "What is this?" Evelyn was in shock, staring at it, dusting it off to revel hieroglyphs. "it's...it's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance." Willow frowned. "Or he did something really bad." Before they could do more there was a scream from the hall. Rick started running with his gun, the others following. Buffy had her stake, catching up with Rick easily.

Once to the hall they saw one of the others, the warden who had Rick in prison, screaming and holding his head as he ran toward them. They all moved, watching a he ran headfirst into the wall, falling dead. Rick then saw Buffy with her own weapon, giving her a look. "uh what do you think your doing?" Buffy looked at him. "Making a pie, what do you think?" Rick shook his head. "lets get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Willow was the first to ask when they were sitting around the camp fire. "What do you think killed that man? He seemed terrified." Jon spoke up, sitting down. "you ever seen him eat?" Rick came back, gun in hand. "Seems our American friends had a little bit of misfortune of there own today. Three of there diggers were... ." Xander perked up, looking scared. Evelyn and Jon didn't look too happy either. Buffy was disgusted at the thought. Giles took his glasses off. "My word..how awful."

Rick nodded. "Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of bobby trap." Jon tried to shrug that fear away. "Maybe this place really is cursed." Xander raised his hand. "I place my bets on that." Jon threw sand into the fire and wind nearly blew it out, adding to the dramatic atmosphere. Evelyn spoke up. "Oh for goodness sake you three!"

Buffy spoke, playing with a twig she found. "Don't believe in curses?" Evelyn gave her a look. "No I don't. I believe if I can see and I can touch it then it's real. Thats what I believe." Buffy looked at her stake at her side. "I believe in being prepared." Rick nodded his head to her. "Smart girl. You sure do seem to know some moves." "Lets just say I've seen my fair share of curses." Suddenly Jon cried out, startling everyone else. Xander stood quickly with a girlish cry. Evelyn jumped. "Oh my god! What is that?' Buffy and Rick already having there weapons ready. Jon pulled a bottle out. Giving an approving look. "May have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste."

Rick started cleaning his gun while Evelyn thought about there findings. Willow walked up to rick, blanket around her shoulders. "Hi..." He looked up. "Hi." she sat down next to him. "So..what'chu doing?" He gave her an amused smile. "Cleaning out my gun. It keeps it working properly. Can't risk it breaking." Evelyn saw this and saw clearly this little red head had a crush. She felt a pang of jealously and felt stupid for feeling so. Buffy and Giles were talking, Xander trying to get a taste of the old whiskey Jon found.

"Know any demons that could have done this?" Giles sighed. "Plenty but I can't pin point one. We either have to find something soon or hope we survive there adventure." Suddenly there was the sound of battle cries and galloping of horses. Rick got up, handing Evelyn his gun. "Take this, stay here." He started to walk away. Buffy got up, following. Evelyn crying out. "Wait! Wait for me! Wait!" Jon following his sister. "Didn't the man just say stay here!"

Willow watched them go, standing over with Giles and Xander. The men on horse back were taking down tents and attacking people in the group. Buffy had to take a few down, using a high kick following by punches. Rick pretended he didn't notice her as he took some down himself. When one was chasing Jonathan down, Rick leapt and tackled the man in black robes to the ground, getting a stick of dynamite out quickly, lighting it with one of the campfires. Using it as leverage. Buffy went and helped Evelyn off the ground now that Rick had everything under control. "Evelyn, are you alright?" She nodded, letting Buffy help her up. "Yes. Thank you. Your quite the fighter." Willow ran over to Buffy, Xander and Giles following.

Evelyn turned to them. "Are you all alright?" Xander nodded. "Yeah, just don't mention the little spot of pee in the sand." Willow slapped his arm. Giles let out a breath. "Yes. Were fine. Thankfully." Rick came over once they started to leave, putting explosive out. "Everyone alright?" All nodded and agreed. He went to Evelyn who looked shaken up. "Really, are you ok?" She nodded, feeling better now that his arms were around her. "Much better now."

Willow let out a breath. "I'm starting to get less hopeful about surviving." Buffy gently elbowed her. "Hey, we'll think of something. We always do. Now lets clean up a little and go to sleep. We won't be figuring this out right now." She slept as well as they could but it was hard with Rick attempting to train Evelyn while she drunkenly flirts with him.

The next day was exciting. They went down to open the sarcophagus they accidentally found. While Rick and Jonathan get it out of it's wooden crate Willow and Evelyn both were bouncing with excitement. Evelyn smiled. "Oh I've dreamed about this since I was a little girl." Rick gave her a look. "You dream about dead guys." "Sometimes."Willow said, causing everyone to look at her a moment. Evelyn inspected the front of it. "Oh look the sacred spells have been chiseled off." Xander sighed "Gee. Bummer. Guess theres no world ending doom right." Evelyn gave him a look. "Hardly. It means this man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." Rick spoke. "Tough break." Jon let out a breath, starting to turn the key. "Yeah, I'm all tears. Now lets see who's inside, shall we?"

Both rick and Jon attempted to open it, it was pretty stuck. Xander cleared his throat. "You know I can lift about 30lbs, I could help-" But suddenly they got it as the front fell and a juicy looking skeleton popped out, scaring all of them. Buffy was grossed out. "eww. I don't think he's suppose to look like that." Giles got closer. "Yes. He should be nothing but bone." Evelyn nodded. "Yes...he must be more then 3,000 years old and it looks as if he's still...decomposing..." Buffy looked around, seeing the lid. "Hey, theres marks. They don't look good." Evelyn kneeled down, seeing them. "They look like...fingernails...this man was buried alive. And he left a message...death...is only the beginning." The scobby gang shared looks, having a feeling of why almost the entire crew didn't make it.


	4. Chapter 4

No one could even try to sleep. They all stayed in there tent and attempted but Willow heard speaking outside of the tent. She looked, pulling the flap. She saw Evelyn and Rick over a large metal book, Evelyn reading the ancient language. She got a bad feeling about it. She's been around enough magical books to know. "Willow?" Willow turned, seeing Buffy looking worriedly at her. Willow whispered. "I think something very bad is going to happen. There reading from the book of the dead." Buffy nodded. She went to Xander who was the only one who could sleep. Shaking him. "Xander. Wake up."

Xander started awake. "Huh? What?" Giles looked over at them. Frowning. "Is something wrong?" Willow spoke. "I think something bad-" She got cut off by screaming from the other people and crew outside, the sound of buzzing strong and constant. Xander jumped, looking around in fear. Buffy opened the tent just a crack to look. "Oh god..there's a ton of bugs flying everywhere." "Locusts." Willow corrected. Xander spoke. "So what do we do about our flying friends?" Giles looked around as well, just as lost. "Stay in here?"

But that plans on failed when the locusts found a hole and managed to get inside. All screamed and thrashed in the small tent. They managed to get out of the tent, trashing and flailing at the insects when they heard a familiar and gruff voice. "Hey! Hey! Follow us!" It was Rick who was looking more annoyed then anything, barely swatting at the bugs.

They ran into the tomb they're were just in earlier. Evelyn saw the locusts wern't going inside it. The Americans had ran ahead of them inside.

Once all were inside safely Buffy spoke first, looking around at everyone. Rick already with his gun in hand. "We should be careful. We don't know what else got woken up." Rick nodded. "What the girl said. Stay behind me." He started to lead with Buffy behind followed by Willow, Xander, ,Giles and Evelyn and her brother. Jonathan holding his sisters arm like a child in fear.

Buffy and Rick both went around a corner carefully. Noticing she was also leading he spoke. "What are you doing?" She gave him a look, keeping an eye on the long tomb. "What are you doing?" He glared. "Protecting you kids. Get behind me." She huffed. "I can protect myself but thanks for the offer." He was about to say something when the sand started to bulge, rising. Then bugs were flowing out of it like black water. All turned, running with Rick attempting to shoo them away with the torch before abandoning it and shooting at them with his shot gun.

They ran to an area that had spots to jump at to avoid them. Buffy and Xander and Giles were on one, Jonathan and Rick on one and Willow and Evelyn on another. Evelyn had her arms wrapped around Willow protectively when they both leaned against the wall. With a small cry of fear they fell back within the secret passage.

Once all the bugs left and it was quiet. Buffy looked around. "Where's Willow?" Rick looked around. "Where's Evelyn?" Xander spoke. "Well were one is the other will probably be. Nerds tend to travel in packs." Giles let out a breath. "Gee what insight you have Xander, what ever would we do without you?" He said as he started cleaning his glasses of sand and sweat.

Evelyn and Willow fell into a dark passage. Catching there breath. Evelyn started helping Willow up. "Here dear, take my hands." Willow took her hands, letting herself be helped up. She smiled. "Thanks." Evelyn smiled back before looking concerned. "Are you alright? That was a bit of a fall." She nodded. "Yeah. It takes more than to fall into secret passages to hurt me." Evelyn nodded before hearing a noise, seeing the back of , one of the Americans. She was about to go over to him. "Oh Mr. burns-" "I don't think you should go over there." Evelyn looked back to Willow. "Nonsense. Willow, he's a very nice gentleman, he will help us." Evelyn took two steps before turned, mumbling. "My eyes...he took my eyes..." Evelyn gasped, seeing his eye socket dark and void and the way he was talking it seemed he took his tounge to.

Then he stepped out of the darkness. Making Evelyn scream in fear, putting Willow behind her, despite her own fear and shaking. "Willow, stay behind me." Willow swallowed. Looking the mummy over. This must be what the men in black robes was talking about. A mummy had come back to life. Evelyn spoke again. "Oh what do we do?" Willow was speaking quietly. "Oh what would Buffy do? What would Buffy do?"

They were terrified as the mummy spoke something they could barely understand... Well Willow didn't understand it, she wondered if Evelyn did. Before her thoughts could go anywhere else Rick came in quickly. "There you are! Stop playing hide and seek and let's get out of-" He saw the mummy, crying out in being startled more than actual fear. While the mummy roared at him Buffy ran , kicking the mummies head in before giving it another good kick, taking it's head off like a soccer ball. Rick took the chance, taking Evelyn and running of the tomb, making a mental note to give a stern talk to Buffy who loves running into danger.

When they exited the tomb however they were met with the men in the black robes, the Magi. The leader came to them, the rest surrounding him on horse back. "I told you to leave. Now you may have killed us all." Rick spoke first. "We got him." "He is no mortal creature. He is not of this world. No mortal weapons can kill this creature." Then he snapped his fingers, bringing out two men, carrying body while he moaned in pain. Handing him back to his American friends who cradled him. "what did you do to him?" They asked. Xander winced, looking away, Willow brought her hands to her mouth in shock and Giles shook his head in disbelief? Concern? Horror? He wasn't sure. Buffy looked on with seriousness. This mummy needed taken down. She didn't pay attention the rest of the time the Magi were talking. Only looking on the poor man with no eyes and tounge. But she did catch the end of the Magi's warning.

"He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop."


End file.
